Ghostlands
Blood elf Undead Forest troll |level=10-20 |loc=Southern Quel'Thalas}} : For the book in the Sunwell Trilogy, see Ghostlands (book). The '''Ghostlands' (alternatively known as the Blackened Woods ) is a level 10-20 zone that was implemented in the Burning Crusade expansion. Currently, parts of the zone appears on the world map north of the Eastern Plaguelands. It borders on Eversong Woods in the north, and is the location of the forest troll instance Zul'Aman. Little is known of this shadowy region of Quel'Thalas. The blood elves applied the scorched earth policy to these woodlands, effectively giving the Scourge as pyrrhic a victory as possible. It is likely that vengeful phantoms of the battles with the Scourge and a majority of the undead remnants left over from the invasion of Quel'Thalas still linger here...as well as one of the most vile traitors to the elven people. History According to Warcraft RPG: Lands of Conflict, the high elves first landed in the Ghostlands (also known as the Blackened Woods), southwest of Silvermoon and north of Stratholme. Their fleet landed on the beaches of the kingdom men would later call Lordaeron. Forging inland, the high elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world, but the rumors were never proven to be true. The high elves packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies. Geography There are currently no dungeons or battlegrounds of any kind in the Ghostlands. However, the high level raid dungeon Zul'aman is slated to be added in a future patch. Maps and subregions Dungeons Travel hubs Flight paths from Tranquillien * Silvermoon, Eversong Woods Regions adjacent to Ghostlands Notable characters Ghostlands is home to several characters of note. At Tranquillien, Dame Auriferous and High Executor Mavren work together in the battle against the Scourge. At the Farstrider Enclave, Captain Helios and his rangers attempt to fight back the relentless attacks from the Amani trolls. And at the Sanctum of the Sun, Magister Kaendris sends bold adventurers into the heart of evil itself - Dar'Khan Drathir's Tower of the Damned, in the center of his fortress of Deatholme. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures * Abominations * Arcane Guardians * Banshees * Bats * Crypt Fiends * Forest Trolls * Gargoyles * Ghouls * Gnolls * Humans * Lynxes * Magic Elementals * Mana wyrms * Night elves * Shades * Skeletons * Spiders * Wraiths * Zombies Notes, tips, & additional info * Ghostlands has one of the highest level-gaps between adjacent zones with its southern border to the Eastern Plaguelands, a gap that jumps roughly 40 levels from 20 to 60. Another similar zone is Tirisfal Glades, which borders Western Plaguelands - a gap that jumps about the same level range, from 10 to 50. Category:Woods Category:Zone:Ghostlands Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Burning Crusade